The Connection
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Alcohol has the purpose to impede judgement and decision, but that doesn't always mean bad choices are made. John reaches out, and both he and Dorian learn from it. Oneshot.


**Author Note:** So, I'm jumping on the Almost Human bandwagon :) I couldn't be more obsessive about this series, and I'm really excited about it coming back in January. This is just a little whatever story, so enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

"Good work today."

Dorian smiled at Maldonado. "Thank you for letting us work on the case."

The Captain nodded. "I'm impressed with the both of you; you get the job done, one way or another. John, you sure you're all right?"

John made a face, patting his right leg. "Yeah, it's fine, don't worry."

"...All right. If you need anything for it, let me know."

With a wry smile, John nodded and turned, limping heavily out of the office. He was tired, sore, and just wanted a good nights -

"John?"

He tried not to wince. "Yeah, Dorian."

"Is it really bothering you?"

John waved his hand. "Don't worry. Hey, listen - " He tried to insist, as his partner was obviously scanning him again. "I don't like it when you...you..." He paused, feeling a click in his thigh.

_"Synthetic complete."_

Dorian observed him quietly, and John finally said, "What?"

"Why don't you ever let yourself rest all the way? I hate to say, but it impedes your work."

John sighed. "Look. For two years, I was in a hospital bed, completely useless. Now I only have so much time for each case, and little of that involved getting done what I need to all the way. I'm doing what I can, okay?"

"All right, John," said Dorian. He placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. "I was only trying to help. You are my partner, after all, and we look out for each other."

John decided to let it go, and sighed. "...Fine. Just don't _look _so much - you know I hate that."

Dorian smiled. "Sure thing, man. Why don't we go out for a drink? The night isn't over yet."

There wasn't a point in arguing. Dorian was a social creature, and he enjoyed being out in public. John would have rather spent the night alone, but he was too tired to say 'no'. They found a quiet place a few blocks down, and once inside John ordered a couple of drinks. Not many people were out tonight, which was nice, and the overhead radio played quietly through the room.

"John, may I ask you a question?" Dorian asked. He received a grunt in response, giving him the cue to continue. "What was it like, coming back?"

"What, to the station?"

"Yeah, back to the job, I mean. You had the choice to do it, right?"

John thought about it, and sipped from his drink. He finally shrugged. "I guess so. I want to be a cop, no question about it - even though things are different. My decision didn't change, if that's what you mean." He gave a sideways glance at Dorian, who looked unusually somber. "Why? You don't worry about that stuff, do you?"

"...I sometimes wonder, what it must be like to be human. I do things automatically, and it's only later I realize the potential consequences."

John frowned. "Is this about the scanning issue?"

Dorian gave a half-shrug. "I don't know. I'm not a real human, but I understand some things. Still, it's only because I was programmed that way. I don't cry or get depressed, but I understand them, in here." He tapped his head, which he shook as he did the same to his chest. "Not here, though."

_Looks like a little depression to _me, John thought. He set down his glass and faced Dorian. "I think you _do _understand. You _do _have human traits, so you can make choices before you act. Being human doesn't always mean you're the opposite of a robot."

This time, Dorian frowned. "That's exactly what it means."

"No, no," John sighed. "There are _plenty _of humans I'd call robotic, and one of them works with us. He doesn't understand a thing about the emotional part of his job."

"You mean Detective Paul."

John nearly laughed. "Exactly. I can't stand the guy, in anything he says or does - having you as a partner is a much better deal, in my opinion."

The DRN looked at him with intrigue on his face. "Really?" He finally said.

"Don't think on it too much, got it? You still drive me crazy."

Dorian smiled, looking away. "Same goes for you, John."

The bonding session seemed to end after that, as John decided that drinking at his own place - and own pace - would be better. He escorted Dorian back to the station and headed home. He parked his car, stepped out, and had barely made it up the first step when he noticed something. At the corner of the house sat a dog, a German Shepherd from the look of it. John normally wouldn't have given a second glance, but he later blamed the alcohol. As he approached the canine, it eyed him carefully. Its lip went up a little, so John stopped and crouched, then extended his hand.

"Hey, boy," he called. What's up? Never seen you around here."

The dog ignored him for a moment longer, then slowly, it looked at John's hand. John placed it low, and the dog eventually caught interest. It sniffed toward him, then tried to inch its way over. That was when John realized that the dog was...injured? No, it had an old model prosthetic - rare on stray animals these days - and something was wrong. The dog refused to move. It even whined a little, pulling at the heartstrings of the human it had encountered.

"Hm. Looks like we're in the same boat. I have a friend who can fix that, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow. You hungry?"

The dog turned its head a little. John stood, nodding to himself. He knew he didn't have anything, but he noticed the store at the corner was still open and hurried over. The woman inside was finishing a transaction when she noticed him march in.

"Hey, we're about closed - "

"Sorry, I know what I'm looking for, I'll be up in two seconds!" He called as he kept walking. He found a decent-sized can of tuna mix and grabbed it, heading to the cashier just as the other person left. The woman looked understandably annoyed.

"Is that all?" She asked, a sigh in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I just...really wanted it, saw you were open. Thank you."

The woman nodded tiredly. "Right. It's just been a long day, I'm sorry. Just...come in earlier next time."

"Thanks again," John replied, taking his card and the can. It had an easy-open tab on it, so he simply popped it when he reached the dog. As he set down the tuna, he enjoyed the dog's reaction - an enthusiastic and happy one. It wagged its tail as it chowed down, and the dog hardly noticed as John finally reached out to pet it. That gave him time to look at the defective leg, which was loose at the knee. He could also feel its body trembling, and a strange sympathy hit him. "Must be rough, huh?" He said. The dog was finished, so it looked up at him. "I don't have anything else. Maybe tomorrow, all right?"

The dog seemed content. It nuzzled him gently before settling down onto its stomach, and then yawned. John hesitated, then sighed. _If anyone saw me, I'd never hear the end of it. _He pulled off his jacket, not understanding his actions in the least. It was just a dog, after all. He set the jacket over the shivering animal and whispered, "Don't you dare ruin it. I'm picking it up, first thing tomorrow."

John slept well that night, with a feeling of having done something decent for once. The morning came, and he dressed hurriedly to head to the station. The dog was still outside where he'd left it, looking comfortable, so John hopped into the car. At the station, Dorian was surprised to see him earlier than expected.

"John, good morning," he greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, before our shift starts, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Uh..." John looked around, noticing the few people wandering the room. "Don't worry. It's better I just show you. Oh, and," he faced Dorian seriously, "if you tell anyone, I'll...have Rudy mess with your data files. Overload 'em with cartoons, or something."

Dorian figured it was best to just play along. His partner never ceased to surprise or amuse him, so he nodded. Obviously John was embarrassed about it and needed only his help. "I'll buy. Let's go, then."

The two were quiet on the way. Dorian kept thinking of ways to ask, John of ways to tell, but neither of them were able to do it. The simply enjoyed the silence until John pulled in front of his house.

"Now will you tell me?" Dorian asked, stepping out. "I'm wondering what this has to do with your home."

"Nothing. All right, since we're here, I'll tell you. Last night, I sort of found a dog - just over here."

Dorian stared at him. "A dog. You found a dog?"

"Yeah, it has a messed-up leg. I thought, you know, since you're so good at it..."

Dorian shook his head, not having missed the sarcasm in John's voice. "You thought I would help. You're really not so terrible on the inside, John. Where is it?"

John rolled his eyes at the attempted compliment. "Whatever. It's over here, come on." He led the way, finding the dog bundled up. It must have been in a deep sleep, because it didn't even notice them. At least it wasn't shivering anymore. Dorian stepped forward, and John didn't notice his expression. It was serious as it scanned the canine. Crouching down, Dorian picked up the jacket.

"Is this yours? You offered it your coat?"

"Er, yeah. It was cold last night. I'll take it, thanks. Check out the leg, though."

After a moment, Dorian sighed and stood up. He noticed the empty tuna can at its feet and smiled. "You fed it."

John was confused, and starting to get annoyed. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not a huge deal."

"It is, John. I can't help this creature, but you did enough for it."

"...What? No, you can tighten the joint in the leg, can't you? Like you did with mine."

Again, Dorian shook his head. He rested his hand on John's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "There's no need. John, the dog passed away, just a few hours ago."

His partner only looked at him, then his face turned into realization as he crouched down. He placed his hand on the dog's back, and felt the lack of life. He stood, unsure of what to do. "Oh. I...guess it did."

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I mean, this happens all the time, I just didn't think it was that bad. I guess I wanted to help, but..." He shrugged, feeling a little disappointed. The one time he'd let his guard down, and it hadn't really done much. "Okay, then."

"John?"

"Yeah, Dorian." He was turning from the scene, making a note to have something done for the dog. He knew that Maldonado would be sympathetic to hear out his request. For now, it was time for work.

"I think I understand now, about what we talked about."

"What's that?"

"You didn't have to help that dog, but you wanted to to. You made the choice, and I'm sure it made a difference. We can decide to do whatever we want, for whomever or whatever we want."

John looked at Dorian as the two of them got into the car. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. Instead he replied, "Sure. You're not limited to all of that technical stuff you have, you know. You understand more than most people."

John looked over one last time at the dog, and Dorian did the same. He felt compassion somewhere inside if him. "Thanks, man."

John shrugged. Then he glanced at Dorian before adding, "No big deal. However. If _anyone _finds out I tried to help some mutt, you're one dead DRN. Got it?"

"Not even Detective Stahl?"

"_Especially _not her. I'm serious, Dorian. Remember what I said about those cartoons."

Dorian only smiled and nodded.

* * *

_This turned out pretty adorable. I love all of those little moments these two have! They're priceless and so charming. Well, thanks for reading! _


End file.
